<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Fight For You ‘Till I Die - Ch16/17 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636115">I’ll Fight For You ‘Till I Die - Ch16/17</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Fight For You 'Till I Die (THG) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>well explanatory</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Child(ren) &amp; Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Child(ren), Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Child(ren) &amp; Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Fight For You 'Till I Die (THG) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Fight For You ‘Till I Die - Ch16/17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Between Chapter 16 and 17 of <em>I’ll Fight for you ‘Till I die</em> – Peeta POV</strong>
</p><p>I open the door to see Finnick, Finn and Annie along with Effie, Haymitch, Johanna, Gale and Beetee, I let them in and they all walk in to see Katniss playing with Willow. They all walk past and say happy birthday to me.</p><p>“Katniss, do you want me to put Willow to bed?” I ask expecting her to say no and that she can do it. My suspicions were correct when she shook her head and walked away with the yawning Willow on her hip. I smile and when she’s out the room I smirk to the others at they look at me confused. “She’ll take her time” I say and they all look at me weird.</p><p>“Peeta…” Effie looks at me confused but suspecting what I’m about to say. Expectantly when I breath to talk Katniss walks in and looks at me.</p><p>“PEETA” she says before pushing me up against the wall and her arm pushes against my chest. “I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVEN DARE TO SAY IT YOU WILL BE A VERY BURNT BAKERS BOY YOU UNDERSTAND” she says and I chuckle before kissing her.</p><p>“Nope” I say “you’re hormones are out of whack so you’ll be glad that I said it and not you” I say and she sighs before releasing me and walks out the room.</p><p>“What do you mean by, and I quote ‘hormones are out of whack’?” Finnick asks.</p><p>“Um, Katniss is once again-”I start to say before someone cuts me off.</p><p>“Pregnant” Katniss says as she trips over and bumps into me. “I’m pregnant” she says as I hold her against me. “I’m so sorry Peeta I didn’t mean what I said” she says to me as she pulls my shirt so our faces are really close.</p><p>“Katniss, I know you didn’t mean it” I say and she sighs against my lips before pulling me closer to her.</p><p>“Oi you two please stop” Johanna says annoyed and I smile and pull Katniss into a hug on my side.</p><p>“Okay Katniss I may have blurted something to Caesar yesterday when I was talking to him about your pregnancy and he may me organising an interview and I’m so sorry” Effie says quietly. Katniss sighs and I smile.</p><p>“It’s okay Effie, we’re due for a talk anyway” I say. Caesar is very close to us tributes and capitol citizens now and I shrug.</p><p>As if on cue the cameras are hauled through the front door and into our living room and the screen comes on before we are moved by Effie to sit on the couch before the screen comes on and Caesar is on our screen.</p><p>
  <strong>Katniss POV</strong>
</p><p>“Welcome all to today’s special interview with Peeta and Katniss Mellark-” the rest of his sound is cut out from Willow’s cries.  get up and leave hoping not to go back but when I get to the room and basically sit there for about five minutes, Effie rushes me out and reminds me that I left Peeta alone but when I walk out, Beetee is having a nice long talk with Caesar. “Ah There’s the girl on fire” Caesar says and I smile.</p><p>“Nice to see you too Caesar” I say sarcastically but he seems to ignore my comment.</p><p>“And there’s Willow, look at her all grown up” Caesar says with a smile and I smile back trying not to be rude. “How old?” he asks but when I go to answer Peeta beats me to it.</p><p>“One year and a couple of months I think” he says and Caesar smiles.</p><p>“So would we be expecting another soon or eventually” Caesar asks and that’s when both Peeta and I yell.</p><p>“NO” we yell in union and Caesar chuckles. “No” I say a little more forcefully. “Willow’s enough” I say calmly.</p><p>“For now” Peeta says and I throw him a look.</p><p>“Hear that people ‘for now’!” Caesar says and the crowd erupts “so we are expecting a little one soon” he says with a smirk.</p><p>“NO” I say and everyone looks at me. “No we’re not” I say.</p><p>“You know that you can only hide it for so long Katniss” Peeta whispers in my ear and I slap him.</p><p>“I know but I don’t want all of Panem to know that I’m pregnant” I hiss, unfortunately too loud.</p><p>“Hear that people, the girl on fire is once again pregnant” Caesar says. Oops.</p><p>“Mama” Willow says in my arms. “Dwoes dis mwean dat Wi-ow go-in –o bwe a bwig si-ser?” Willow asks and I smile</p><p>“Yes Willow, but you can’t meet your baby brother or sister for nine months as mama has to look after the baby before you can meet him or her” I say and Peeta coughs loudly. I turn to look at Finnick who is laughing. “What did you say?” I ask Peeta who is now laughing so hard that his hands are on his head.</p><p>“Katniss…” Peeta says trying to calm himself down then I realise that Caesar is laughing as well.</p><p>“PEETA” I say harshly as I pin Peeta to the couch. Everyone stops and looks. “Tell me” I say again and he gulps.</p><p>“You won’t…” he starts and then he chuckles “Okay fine” he says. “We were talking about you and the obvious facts that your hormones are very… umm… different while you are you know… pregnant” he says and I sigh before giving him a kiss and letting him sit up.</p><p>“Well looks like our time is up ladies and gentlemen! Farewell to the Victors and others in the Mellark household and I’ll see you in a couple months’ time when Katniss is very obviously pregnant.” Caesar says before the screen goes black and then the cameras are rolled out the house.</p><p>“So Katniss, what did you get Peeta for his birthday?” Annie asks me and I smile.</p><p>“Another kid” I say with a laugh. Everyone else laughs and I look at Peeta. “No but I’ll give him my present tonight” I say and they all nod. The rest of the afternoon is spent opening Peeta’s presents and Dinner where I eat and then throw it back up. Peeta comforts me through the disgustingness of it all. Then we spend some time with Willow before she goes to bed.</p><p>I lead Peeta to the bedroom where he sits on the bed and I sit next to him.</p><p>“So where’s my present you said you had” he asks me and I pull a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Right here” I say as I straddle his lap and kiss him. He moans inside my mouth and takes my shirt off and runs his fingers down my bare chest and over my breasts. I moan. He pinches my nipples and rolls then in his fingers before moving his head towards them before biting gently in them and tracing his tongue around it making me moan. “Peeta” I moan loudly and he chuckles as I pull of his shirt and he flips us around so I’m on the bed and he’s towering over me.</p><p>“God you’re so beautiful” he says and I blush. He takes of my pants leaving me in my black panties. Peeta slips his fingers underneath them into my wet folds and chuckles. “Already wet for me Katniss?” he asks teasingly and I nod. He moves his fingers to my clit and begins to trace my opening before pinching the nub, then I come for him. He removes his fingers from me and looks at me panting for him on the bed.</p><p>“You’re turn” I say as I somehow manage to pull his pants down but he stops me from pulling down his briefs but that’s when I see the bulge in his pants and I chuckle. “Are we hard for me now?” I ask him and he chuckles as he pulls his briefs down and greets me with his hard member.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asks me as he moves his member to my entrance. I nod franticly.</p><p>“I’m already pregnant aren’t I?” I ask and he chuckles as he enters me and fills me completely with his cock. We both moan at the unfamiliarity and he begins to thrust. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out. We both moan and eventually I bet bolder. “Harder” I say and he goes faster. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out. His tip hitting me every time and he moans. “Peeta” I moan. “I love you” I say and he chuckles as I come around him.</p><p>“I’m going to…” in, out, in out, in, out. “Fill you so much…” he groans and comes inside me “That you’ll won’t lose the baby” he groans as he falls on top of me and exits me. I chuckle and kiss him before falling asleep.</p><p>
  <strong>Peeta’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Best. Birthday. Present. Ever.</p><p>As I try to catch my breath, I feel Katniss gently kiss me before falling asleep. I chuckle and pull the covers over both of us before falling asleep next to her.</p><p>The next morning was a surprise to Haymitch who walked in.</p><p>“Get some clothes on you two” he mumbles before walking out of the room. We both look at each other and smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>